


【Sastiel授权翻译】He Doesn't Play Much, But When He Does, He Plays For Keeps【中文标题：一旦爱上】

by galaxy0Delta0angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU世界的天使众所周知, M/M, 交配仪式, 交配契约, 天使交配, 梳理翅膀, 皇室交配, 翅膀激情, 误解, 诱惑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy0Delta0angel/pseuds/galaxy0Delta0angel
Summary: 为提示写的：AU一个天使是统治阶级的世界，他们常常把人类当作自己的伴侣/配偶。自从父母去世后，Dean和Sam就一直彼此相爱。但Dean被选为Gabriel的配偶，而Sam则独自一人。他决心想办法再次靠近Dean，于是就动身去吸引Gabriel群体中唯一一个没有配偶的人的注意：Castiel





	【Sastiel授权翻译】He Doesn't Play Much, But When He Does, He Plays For Keeps【中文标题：一旦爱上】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rospeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Doesn't Play Much, But When He Does, He Plays For Keeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365228) by [rospeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks). 



配偶。  
他们说被选中是一种荣誉，它意味着终生的安全。  
最好的一切，食物、药品、衣服，和人类能够独自体验的任何事物，但它也意味着你不属于你的家庭成员。你属于选择你的天使。你和他们联系在一起。  
你应该感到骄傲，他们说，Gabriel，世界上四大最强的，大天使之一，沿着伴侣候选人的长队走来，嗅着他们每个人的气味，然后一个接一个地让他们离开，直到找到Dean。  
Dean，他那么强壮，那么聪明。Dean不想成为天使的伴侣，不是因为他不想得到好处，而是因为他和Sam一样，知道这对他们意味着什么。  
尽管如此，Dean还是被迫跪下，消失在Gabriel折叠的翼展中。  
当Gabriel的翅膀的轮廓呈现出甜美色调，说明交配成功了。他周围充满了祝贺的低语，但当Gabriel的其他同伴来到时-他们在阳光下闪闪发光-Sam什么也没听到。

他的眼睛紧盯着Gabriel翅膀上的金光-财富的颜色，头顶上的阳光-他第一次希望他们能燃烧成灰烬，他们带走他唯一的家人。  
当仪式结束时，Sam已经有了一个计划，要用唯一方式让他的兄弟回到身边。  
Gabriel和他的同伴住在城市的边缘。一整片未驯服的土地被围起来，供他们使用，为了保持控制权，必须由人类来照顾。  
Sam很容易就能做到这一点，他强壮，年轻，受过良好的教育。因此，他申请，并希望这将是第一步，以使他的兄弟回来。  
结果发现他做到了？比Sam想象的还要容易。

刚过了一个星期，他就和另外20个应聘者站在仆人大厅里，工作似乎是为他而设计的，就在这里。就像Sam一样，他们都穿着得体，身体健康，他们和蔼可亲地交谈着，似乎相互熟悉。Sam是一个陌生人，对这些人和这个系统来说，很陌生。  
一个恐惧沉重在Sam的心里展开，如果他想永远呆在这里会怎么样？

然后，他来了。  
Sam和其他人站在一起，笔直的，目光不上抬，显然那会是他们的新上司。  
黑头发，阴郁的外表，他脱下外套和手套，把它们放在男仆手里，那方式是自然的，又仿佛这些尖锐的动作，从很小的时候就灌输给他了。  
也许他们都是这样想的，Sam想。  
因为不是他的行为使他成为上级，而是那双黑暗的翅膀。  
他是一位天使。  
“我叫Castiel，”天使说。  
他们之间没有头衔，只有名字。除了大天使之外，地位较低的阶级成员，更换频繁，以致于人类记住的都是毫无用处的，只能统统混在一起。

Castiel拉着袖子，伸直。“我是管理者，请站出来，让我检查一下。”  
没有人想像Castiel要求的那样被鞭策，但内心深处，Sam觉得Castiel在做的事情有点奇怪，好吧。工作。  
更别提他的翅膀了。  
他们被整齐地排在Castiel的背后，他沿着申请人的队伍走去，按他的方式分配或解散。  
但他孤寂的黑羽并没有隐藏起来。像烟一样黑，仿佛有人在上洒上了灰烬。  
这时Sam突然意识到这里有一个机会，这是他所没有想到的。  
Gabriel家的一个‘不匹配’成员，可能是最后一个。  
很明显Sam最后的希望，是在他哥哥身边找到一个永远留下的理由。

 

Castiel走到Sam跟前时，鼻孔发出了响声。一个天使不需要为了了解一个人而困惑，看上去就像一把小刀一样容易进去，把想要的信息抛在脑后，绕过谎言和奉承，那种混乱人性，才能找到真相。  
一双蓝色的眼睛，太真实的蓝眼睛，深入人心地，看着他的眼睛。

Sam等着受伤，它有侵略性，这种感觉从未出现过。  
“啊，”Castiel说，翅膀微微皱了一下。  
“Winchester。”一个小小的微笑触及了他的嘴角，但Sam的身份似乎并没有影响他的其他表情。  
Castiel一步步地靠近他，喘着气，用另一种方式，和挑选其它人不一样的方式，用力地吸了Sam的气味。  
“是的，”他说，“你将和我一起工作。”  
Sam微微发抖。他简直不敢相信自己的运气。

 

*

Castiel是个安静而有效率的工人。他管理这所房子，让自己有事可做，这样仆人们就能在需要帮助时找到他。  
在大多数情况下，他是一个解决问题和一个计划者。  
他安排了所有的室内仪式，使工作人员意识到即将到来的访客，并确保房子总是有存货，为客人做好了准备。  
据Sam所知，Castiel之所以这么做，是因为他喜欢忙碌，Sam对Castiel家里其他人说的话还要多。  
至于Sam，他什么也没做。Castiel没有给他任何指示。他没有提出任何要求。

给Castiel跑腿的Chuck，他确保Sam知道自己的房间在哪里，并确保每天早餐前，他都在Castiel身边，除非另有说明。  
Sam帮了Chuck因为他不知道还能做什么。他不想站在那里，什么也不做，所以他递给Chuck衣服，因为他提供Castiel的衣服，食物，晚餐和跑腿。  
他做了他能做的看起来有用的事。他不想让Castiel有任何理由把他送走。

但是当Castiel看着他的时候，鹰的目光甚至远远地把他分开，他没有下命令。就好像他在等待Sam在压力下崩溃，因为当Sam在Chuck向他道别后的一天晚上逗留时，他似乎并不感到惊讶。  
“你需要什么吗？”Castiel问。

有一段时间，Sam没有说话，因为他对他的话含糊不清。Castiel刚洗完澡。他的头发是黑的，卷曲在脸上，他的身体披着一件柔软的亚麻布长袍，腰间系着松松的腰带。如果不是因为他翅膀的黑色，那就像一幅文艺复兴时期的画，夺人生命。

Castiel看完书（Sam从图书馆带来的几本新书）抬起头来，Chuck让他休息，他把书放到书架上。  
目光穿透了Sam的犹豫，Winchester的话突然冒了出来。  
“我为什么在这里？”  
Castiel看Sam时经常带的那种温柔的半微笑，现在又出现了。  
他说：“你来这里是因为你希望靠近我哥哥的配偶，必要时绑他回去。”  
“你想问的是，当你为我服务的动机是如此的时，我为什么允许你留下来呢？”  
他迟疑地停顿了一下，锐利地说：“放荡。”

Sam走上前去。如果Castiel什么都知道，就没有理由隐瞒。“拜托，”他说。“Dean是我的全部。我只是想见见他，确保他过得好。请不要把我送走。”  
Castiel的翅膀树立，上面在滴水。  
“我不会派你去任何地方，”他说，“但我不能冒险让你带着我的家庭成员消失。”  
“他是我的哥哥，”Sam插嘴说，自我保护着。  
“不再是了，他不是了，”Castiel平静地回答，然后把书转到一只手上，这样他就可以捏住鼻梁了。

“当你已经意识到，它们是多么牢不可破，我没有时间向你解释交配的细节。这是你第二个计划，不是吗？引诱我选择你作为我的伴侣。”  
Castiel在桌子周围盘旋，翅膀轻轻地拍打着。Castiel从Sam身边走过时，最长的羽毛轻抚着Sam的膝盖。  
“是的，”他说。“我也发现了，Sam。我希望你能理解，我不会和一个并不真的想要我的人结成伴侣。”  
Sam转过身去看他。Castiel站在门口，书塞进了胳膊肘，肯定是在等Sam离开客厅。Sam迈出了几步，符合Castiel默默无语的命令，但当他们并排走时，他停顿了一下。  
“从第一天起，你就知道了？”他问。  
蓝色的眼睛眨着眼睛，仿佛被Sam继续说话吓了一跳，Castiel把头斜向一边。“是的，”他说。  
“那你为什么不把我送走呢？为什么让我在这里工作呢？”  
眉毛紧紧地纠结在一起，Castiel低下眼睛，然后转过身去。“晚安，Sam。”

 

如果Castiel对Sam第二天早上来上班感到惊讶的话，他也没表现出来。  
Chuck忙着他的袖扣时，Castiel看着Sam手里的那捆信，说：“读给我听。”  
起初，Sam和他们混在一起。Chuck从眼角瞥了他一眼，安慰地笑了笑。很快，Sam就开始仔细阅读Castiel的邮件，大声读邀请函、小册子和私人信件，每个字都带着一种越来越不安的感觉。虽然邀请函和小册子没有问题，但信件却是另一回事。  
当他找到它们时，Sam犹豫了一下。  
“你确定要我读吗？”他问。“它们是私人的。”  
“我说的不清楚吗？”Castiel问道。  
当Sam摇摇头，不安地打开信封，他接着说：“考虑到你的登门方式，我很惊讶你会问。更不用说我们天使公开的交配仪式了。”  
Sam的目光闪烁。

“继续。”  
信中并没有什么特别的私密之处，原来是这样的。最主要的是对房子和生意的询问。  
Michael，另一个家的大天使，和Anna，她对Castiel的关系状况而微妙质疑。  
家庭事务。尽管如此，并不是不能公开生活。没有人担心接班人，天使已经存在很久了，与他们的配偶分享生活，更多与人类公开的关系，虽然一个天使带走配偶是非常罕见而值得关注。  
Sam读完后，他抬起头来。对Castiel和他的家人是如何相互关心的，感到异常紧张，他对此有了新的见解。  
Chuck正在擦着Castiel的肩膀，然后整理他的领带。Castiel一点也不注意Sam。

Castiel说：“我今天想骑马出去，看看墙。”  
他伸手从Sam手里拿起了邮件。在他旁边，Chuck结结巴巴地说不知道怎么骑马。“我知道，”Castiel说，“但是Sam会。今天下午的某个时候？”  
“是的，”Chuck马上说，显然不用骑马，这让他松了一口气。“我们能自己去。”  
后来，Chuck匆忙地把Sam带到马厩，指出了所有的装备和马。  
“每个都被贴上了标签。从这里你可以弄清楚，对吧？”

Sam骑着一只巨大的纯种，在Castiel后面轻松地小跑。想到骑着一匹马的天使是有点奇怪的，Sam怀疑他们会飞起来，但当他们第一次开始观察四周时Castiel只是为了平衡而展开翅膀，马轻快地飞奔，迫使Sam赶上去。  
然而，在过去的两个小时里，Castiel并没有做更多的事情，只是带路而已，Sam注意着翅膀的轻拍和摆动，他背部的直线，阳光照在他周围的空气中，就好像这意味着要亲吻他的皮肤，胜过一切。  
“Castiel”他叫到。

 

在他前面，Castiel转过身，把马停了下来。Sam等到和Castiel平行后才拉起缰绳。“我该做些什么吗？”  
“如果我需要什么，我会告诉你的，”Castiel直截了当地告诉他，然后开始用肘把他的马推回来。  
他抛下一句。“你们人类充满了矛盾。我一个人待了好几个小时，却没有等到你。我以为你的主要任务是来引诱我的！”  
Sam跟得很快。“我以为你不想让我这么做。”  
“我不记得说过这样的话。”Castiel神秘地轻柔地用马鞭轻拍着他的马背。  
“快点！我们快到了。”  
随着他们的马开始慢跑，Sam追赶Castiel，一路回到马厩，比以往任何时候都不确定他在做什么。看到他的翅膀和背部，几乎像真正的飞行，好像他是在仓促地奔跑，的羽毛微妙地上升，Castiel的脸转过，越过肩膀，给了一个微笑。跑，是的，Sam想-但不是真正的感觉。  
Cas在确保Sam还在追赶他。

 

“我不想，”Sam说，知道看着Castiel的眼睛意味着什么，但当柔软的手指碰到他的脸颊时，Sam确实看了，心甘情愿地陷入了Castiel那宁静的蓝色凝视中。

“我明白了。”Castiel双手捧着Sam的脸。  
翅膀描绘他的背脊，然后掠过了。Sam明显地感到好像被拥抱了似的，被Castiel翅膀沉重黑暗吞没。  
这里很暖和，看来Castiel也是如此，他弯下身来，吸了口气，睫毛轻轻地颤动。“你很孤独。”  
“事情没有那么简单，”Sam低声说，但他接受所得到的安慰。

他把自己折入了Cas张开双臂里，把脸埋在他脖子弯处。他让Castiel抚摸他，把肩膀和鼻子轻轻地放在他的脸上。  
作为回报，Sam轻轻地把双手放在Castiel的腰部。他手掌下的睡袍是一条丝质的棉布，有点厚，但Sam仍然能感觉到它下面精炼的身体。要不是有弥漫着舒适感和翅膀感，Sam也许会以为他是在摸自己的同类，但当Castiel的手指抚慰着他脊背上的凸起时，Sam很高兴Castiel不是。被天使抱着感觉真好-感官充满了甜蜜，被阳光沐浴，就像Castiel的每一寸身体都是为了放松Sam，让他口中饿得流水一样。Castiel在耳后轻轻地吹气，Sam回以喘声，并张口请咬了Castiel的皮肤，是不是所有的天使都是这样--如果他们都装上了对家和爱的部件...  
Castiel突然发出叫声，走了几步后退。双手紧握着空空的空气。Sam差一点弯曲起来，在跟随本能和保持理性之间徘徊，他本不应该这样做。他盯着Castiel看了很长一段时间，然后挺直身子。他全身都被过度敏感所刺痛，神经在寻找天使的存在，在抓不住时感到困惑。一眨眼他就意识到了，他差点用咬痕标记Castiel，这让人很不安。更让人不安的是，他意识到，尽管重新掌控了局面，但想不出为什么不想让Castiel在某种程度上成为他的。Sam唯一的安慰是，Castiel的双手在身边微微颤抖，因为天使的眼睛什么也没有流露，有一刻，Sam只想看到---  
“晚安，Sam，”Castiel硬邦邦地说。他已经开始走了-不像第一次把Sam踢出去时那样朝走廊的门走，而是朝通向他卧室的那扇门走-每走一步，眼睛就没有离开过Sam。  
“我看看明天能不能安排你和Dean见面。”  
随着最后挥之不去的眼神，Castiel离开了。

 

*

第二天早晨，Sam醒来，浑身酸痛，局促不安。他不知道为什么，昨天几乎没有做太多体力劳动，但当他准备迎接这一天时，身体僵硬了。他的思绪立刻转移到Castiel身上，想知道他是否会兑现昨晚的诺言【见Dean】-不知道这是否是个好主意。Sam不想让Dean因为快乐反而内疚，如果他已经有新生活，如果已经忘了过去。嗯，有些事情Sam不想知道，如果Castiel明白这个心意，他会感觉好多了。  
当他走近Castiel的房间时，Chuck和一位女仆已经拿着吃过的早餐匆匆走出门外。Chuck看见Sam就招手，然后领他回到仆人的住处，说：“今天你有很大的计划，所以今天你休息吧。”他钻进Sam的梳妆台，翻他的衣服。“你有什么好衣服吗？”  
“怎么回事？”Sam问。“如果Castiel起得早，你为什么不叫我？”

“他叫我不要，”Chuck从最下面的抽屉里掏出一件折叠，皱巴巴的西服。他摇摇头，累心的表情。Sam感到肩膀下垂，直到Chuck向他投去同情的目光，才意识到Castiel不想见他，让他多么难过。  
“嘿，别，别摆那张脸，好吗？我肯定他有他的理由，估计和你无关，你知道，不管你们俩之前在做什么。”  
“什么。”Sam晃了一下。“我们没有-Cas和我什么也没做。真的。他在帮我找回哥哥。”

 

Chuck点点头，把西装放在衣架上。“当然，随便吧。这不关我的事，我也不想知道。没关系。你要和他一起吃早午餐，加上Gabriel和Dean，我需要你穿得体面一点。”他把西装搬到浴室里，打开淋浴，空手而归关上了身后的门。  
“你会在露台上吃午餐。还不知道要上什么菜，可能是些清淡的东西。你以前和Castiel以外的天使互动吗？”  
Sam想了想，他为他们提供食物和跑腿，并没有真正接受互动的命令。Castiel和他交谈，喜欢他为他选的书。他戏弄他，他微笑，他触摸他，他让Sam感觉----  
Sam摇头“接触不多”他说。“只有他。”  
“是的呢，”Chuck停了一会儿说。“好吧，记住他们是老大。别惹他们生气，好吗？如果天使长认为你要拿走他-的-东-西，他可能会让你把炸得四分五裂，布满家具。”  
Sam大声笑了起来，才意识到Chuck是在给他一个疯狂的，认真到绝望的眼神。“什么，真的吗？真的爆炸了？天哪。”他试着想象那是怎么回事。“但是Castiel---”

Chuck轻蔑地嘲笑。“Castiel很棒。你该担心的是Gabriel。他是那个‘有果汁’的人。”  
当Sam张开嘴要问更多的时，他挥手告别了。“听着，好好表现。我相信Castiel会确保你不会有事的。Gabriel其实很容易打发。我相信你会没事的。”  
然而，当他离开时，Chuck突然用力捏住Sam的胳膊肘和手臂，然后迅速转过身去。这感觉有点像Chuck说了再见，Sam坐到最近的椅子上，强烈预感大约他会在一天结束时死去。

 

 

*

西装的皱纹上还冒着蒸汽。他的裤子熨平了，衬衫也熨平了。把鞋擦得那么亮，Sam能看到他的倒影。他既急切又害怕。  
事实上，Dean是Sam在任何情况下都能应付的人，但大天使是一个完全不同的景象。Sam一开始穿得很快，但随后花了好几分钟时间，以确保没有杂乱的线，污渍或漏掉的纽扣。他梳了三次头发，犹豫是头发放下还是系回去。也许他应该进城去理发，但当他看了看手表时，他意识到没时间了。然后，他告诉自己，真愚蠢，因为他见过Gabriel，那家伙头发和Sam的一样长，也许更长。  
他离开了房间，因为他坐不住。Chuck把他从厨房赶走，Sam不敢去马厩，因为你看，他就要踩进什么东西，或者在裤子上弄上干草，然后他出现在午餐时，闻起来像匹马，然后Gabriel会吸吸鼻子，这就是Sam·Winchester的末日了。于是，他走到露台前-已经用帷幔、窗帘遮荫、宽大的吊床沙发铺在一张长桌边-他在那里等着，几秒钟过去了，几分钟过去了，他紧张地踱着步。  
“别傻了，Sam，”他一边咕哝着，一边在裤子上擦出汗的手，意识到自己在做什么，在沙发垫子上诅咒并擦去它们。“妈的，我要死了。”“是的，这正是你在和Gabriel谈判之前应该有的心态，”露台入口传来一个熟悉的声音。

 

Sam旋转着，看见Castiel拿着花边窗帘走来，脸被阴影遮住了，尽管如此，他的眼睛还是太亮了。Sam非常感激地看到他，如果Gabriel就如Chuck所说，这很可能是他最后的时刻，但该死的，这时候有Castiel在附近真是太好了，Sam立刻就过去拥抱他。紧紧抓住Castiel，蹭到他脖子，如释重负地叹了口气。  
“上帝，Cas。”

 

Castiel发出了一种紧张而痛苦的声音，一边把Sam的肩膀往后推，一边倒抽气说：“住手。”  
Sam放他走的时候，他的整个脸都皱了起来。在Sam走开时，Castiel的手指被他的袖子勾住，他呆了呆，让Sam过去，他也坐在吊床沙发上，但在遥远的一端--没有看Sam，甚至没有试图进行眼神交流。  
“我原以为我会喜欢这个，但我不喜欢。事实上，这感觉很不愉快。”  
Sam措手不及而结结巴巴地说。“你-你在说什么？”

虽然Castiel的锐利神色很快打消了，但在他的咆哮中，怒气还有“不要问愚蠢的问题。”他双肩放平，双翼紧贴在背上。  
“你很孤独，你想念你的哥哥。我愿意-”Castiel的嘴唇抿住了，收回了话。

“今天和Gabriel与Dean的会面，对我来说和对你一样重要。如果一切顺利，而你仍然，至少，我会知道的......”  
Castiel迅速地瞥了一眼Sam，似乎看到了Sam完全不知所措的表情。他叹了口气，有点恼火地说：“闭上眼睛。”  
“什么-”  
显然，对于Sam的问题，Castiel没有心情回答，只是伸出手来替他遮住眼。他的手在Sam的脸上，轻而光滑，几乎没有真正碰到，以至于手指里的那一分钟在指头上颤抖。  
“我想让你想想接下来发生的事，”Sam听到Castiel说。

“我哥哥和他的配偶就要来了，和你商量你是否加入Dean的生活。这将不是你以前拥有的，也可能不是你想要的，但这意味着你不再孤单。你不必强迫自己在这里工作，也不必成为我的伴侣才能完成目标”  
Castiel的呼吸总是那么轻微，Sam说不出那是什么感觉，如果这意味着什么的话。他只知道，以前没有听过Castiel那种特别的声音，因为Castiel总是无可挑剔地控制着自己——除了，也许不是过去那几天（那晚上之后）。  
“你在想这件事吗？”Castiel问。语气是如此严厉，以致于Sam很快转换了思路，说：“是的，是的，我正在想，”  
他想到回到原来，不必面对长得令人不快的工作时间，仍然能够见到他的兄弟，并被当作一个客人对待而不是仆人。

 

好好想想那些事，在这里的整个时间都不是一帆风顺。大部分时间都不知道自己在做什么。其他仆人都有多年的工作经验-在礼仪、服装、烹饪、文化等方面的培训-而Sam则像在Chuck的脚跟上摸索着。感谢他对Castiel在看到自己很菜，却仍然费解地雇用他。  
就像这样，Sam的思想又变了，带他穿过更黑暗的水域，把Castiel的微笑和翅膀的色泽藏在阳光下，几天内观看他藏在书里吃东西的方式。就在那里，Sam把Cas如何管理Gabriel的房子的影像保存，保存他照顾到为他工作的每一个人的需要，以及他的手指在Sam的肩膀上收紧，他依偎他，并在他的耳朵后面吹气。  
Castiel的气味也在那里-温馨的安逸笼罩着Sam的伤，笼罩着眼睛，笼罩着痛。光闪地希望能看到Dean就像希望看到Castiel一样。

 

Sam听到一阵织物的沙沙声，Castiel走得更近了，手紧紧地按在他眼睛上，确保他闭着。当轻柔的气息飘过他的嘴唇时，Sam方便转换角度而引诱，在那一瞬间，他们确信要接吻了，而他真的想让Castiel这样做。  
Castiel靠得很近，停了一秒钟，然后叹了口气，转到一边去了。手从Sam的眼上挪开，从Sam身上完全溜走了。  
当有人走进露台时，他从座位上站了起来。  
在迎接他们的来者时，Sam几乎没听到Castiel的声音，Castiel每走一步，Sam都沉浸在之前渴望的浪潮中，直到话一说完，Sam就起来了。

“Sam·Winchester，”Castiel一边说着，一边用一种很不一样的方式做手势和微笑。显然，假装他们在不到一分钟前，没有差点接吻，在熟人前绝对没有眼神交流。  
“Dean，当然你认识，但这位是我的哥哥，Gabriel，我们家的大天使。”

Gabriel很矮，那是与Gabriel握手时，第一个突然出现在Sam脑海中的东西。  
Sam站在那里，几乎比他高出丰满一头，他拼命地不想大声说出这件事。然而他惊讶地发现鲨鱼般的笑容染上了Gabriel的脸，“你就是那个想从我身边偷走我配偶的小孩子！你让我的生活变得非常有意思。”

 

 

大多数谈判都以一种单调乏味的模式进行。Dean坐在他对面，像一直在Sam的脑海里旧时模样-有点颓废而随和，脸上挂着迷人的微笑-他一次也没有把目光从Sam身上移开。Sam知道要说些什么，要问些问题，同意Gabriel的一些规定，但最重要的是，他很高兴事情进展得如此顺利。Gabriel只想让他的伴侣高兴，只要不规定他和Dean在一起时间的长短，Sam也不到处泄露他来访的‘肮脏秘密’，他对Sam的到来就并不会介意。

谈判中唯一沉默的人是Castiel，就连Dean当面和他想要同一件东西，他也沉默。但Sam看到Gabriel的注意力经常转移到Castiel身上。Sam突然想到，他从来没有见过Castiel和另一个天使说话。晚餐总是热闹的，但通常是来宾和配偶。也许天使根本不需要说话来沟通。如果那样的话Castiel对Gabriel说了什么，也不得而知。Castiel似乎一直在听，让一个仆人给他倒了一杯柠檬水，啃着小三明治。虽然他的翅膀有时会抽动-羽毛碰到Sam的手臂和臀部-每当Sam转来视线，他的目光就坚定地看向前方。  
当讨论开始减弱，没有人能提出进一步的要求时，Gabriel突然朝Dean扑过去，整个向Dean倾斜，紧紧依偎他。“好吧，我很高兴谈完了，”他咕哝着，用一只黄褐色的翅膀拥抱着Dean。他们深情地对视，不过Gabriel对着Dean眼里的问题叹了口气。  
“好吧，很好。无论如何，我现在想和Castiel谈谈。”

 

Sam不仅看到Castiel吃惊的样子，而且当Gabriel站起来时，Castiel和他一起走了。他们站在一旁，不说话，而是鞠躬。Sam盯着他们看了一会儿，Dean突然在他旁边坐下。“那么，你跟随我的脚步，你真是好样的，”Dean很有气概地评论到。Sam对他哥哥的深情像迸发了，他回答说：“你是我的兄弟。我不能离开你。虽然-”他转向Gabriel点头，“你似乎不需要太多的救援。”  
Dean顺着Sam的目光看去，脸上露出柔和的微笑。虽然Gabriel比Castiel和他的翅膀都要小，反正不大，但Gabriel似乎已经开启了老大哥的模式。Sam能认出那个肢体语言，就像哥哥Dean-那种方式一样，他现在正用一只手握住Castiel的胳膊，另一只手在Castiel脖子后紧箍。Castiel的脸很纠结，像是表情搏斗似的，不管Gabriel对他说什么，他都点了点头。

“是啊，”Dean叹了口气。“呃，有点奇怪。我被带走的时候并不想要这段姻缘，但后来他来了，这简直是-”他停顿了一下，做了个鬼脸。“听着，我们别太在意了。行得通就行，好吗？”  
“链接是什么样的？”Sam不是故意要问的，这问题在他还没意识到之前就从嘴里溜走了，直到Dean拿他逗乐，Sam才开始感到不自在。不管怎么说，他还是坚持下去了。“我是说，是不是，感觉链接在影响你还是什么？”  
Dean咧嘴笑了，好像Sam的担心是他一整天听到的最有趣的事，于是他又回到吊床的垫子里。“不，就像......”  
他无助地用两只手做手势。“我可以接触到他的记忆-顺便说一句，tmd还很多-好像一直有另一个人在我的脑海里。”

Sam等着他的哥哥说更多，但Dean却完全陷入了自省的沉默。他的目光很远，愉悦，Sam伸出手挤他的肩膀。Dean深吸了一口气，回神后急忙说：“很好，真的很好。”  
“你快乐吗？”Sam问，必须确定。  
Dean带着微笑转向他，转而大笑，让Sam反而尴尬。  
“是的，”他回答，听起来对前景有些憧憬。“我想我是。”

 

*

 

Sam对Gabriel会议的期望超出了他们的共识，他不确定。当他们四人蹒跚回家时，他很高兴能和Dean聊一聊，谈一谈他的新公寓和他的那份工作，他打算安顿好后，马上回来。  
“在Castiel找到替代我的人之前，我可能会一直呆在那里，”他一边凝视着前面的两个天使，一边沉思着。“我不知道他当初为什么雇我，只是说想盯着我。我除了到处帮忙外，什么也没做。”  
Dean也在看着Gabriel和Castiel的翅膀时，发出了一种模棱两可的声音-他们的颜色形成了强烈的反差，折起来的金色遮住了黑色。

“Castiel是个好人，”他说。“别告诉他，但在你安顿下来前，我怀疑他会把你赶出家门，不是把你当普通常客时。”  
Sam非常清楚，那是真的。Castiel一直对他很好-虽然一开始有点严格，最后一天有点冷淡-Sam几乎已经认为他们是真正的朋友了，尽管内心的迟钝提醒他，昨晚把他们推到了那种关系之外，更别提谈判前的亲吻了。他心不在焉地摸着嘴。没有看到Dean投来目光。Sam摇摇头说：“我有足够的时间。”

至少这是真的。他的新生活重新安排之后，已经有一个星期过去了，新的生活？在Gabriel家门口，第七天晚上，Sam跑去Castiel的起居室时，一次走了两格楼梯。今天他有点晚了。Chuck可能已经在伺候Castiel就寝，但门底下亮着灯。  
Sam敲了敲门，溜了进去，看到Castiel的翅膀不寻常地出现了，在Chuck把它们折起来前，完全展开并在发抖。  
“哦，”他喃喃地说，紧紧地关上了身后的门。Castiel跨坐在一个特殊的椅子上，该设计似乎是为了支撑他身体的特殊曲线，让他把身体打开，准备梳理。他昏昏地朝Sam眨了眨眼睛，手指向桌上的一盘刷子划去。“如果你想帮忙的话，还有没梳理好的。”

 

Sam在手掌上试了试他选择的刷子的刚毛。这是有点僵硬，但并不是令人不舒服的硬，当他把手放在Castiel的翅膀上，就像Chuck展示给他的那样，羽毛竖起来迎接他。他模仿Chuck的动作，抓住顶端的关节稳住翅膀，同时沿着羽毛梳理。  
渐渐地，Chuck的指示变得有些疏远，谈话间充满了随意-房子是如何运转的，接替Sam的面试的对象如何，以及冬天的装饰品是否已经完全储存起来了。Sam说得很少，他迷失在每一下反复扫过的梳理和翅膀被握住的弯曲里。

Castiel的话语是迷迷糊糊的敷衍，当他们的谈话停顿时，他低下了头，竖起了翅膀。Sam仍然楞着，他被Castiel那苍白裸露的脖子，和两翼之间隆起的背脊所吸引。  
“Chuck，”Castiel突然说。“早点睡吧，Sam可以帮忙完成任务。”

Chuck吓了一跳，瞥了一眼Sam。“你确定吗？”Castiel点点头，脸枕着他的手臂。“毕竟他迟到了。”  
Chuck有点惊慌失措，Castiel挥手示意他走开，而Sam则在不停地梳理他的翅膀。Chuck在身后的门一关上，他们俩就安静下来了，Sam用手指抚平了他肩膀上翅膀的飞翔羽。它们就像墨水贴在皮肤上，摸起来像丝绸，但他能感觉到他们下面没精打采的肌肉，当Sam整理纠结的羽毛时，它们紧张得只能保持稳定。

Sam看得越久，就会有更多的颜色出现，黑色羽毛沿着边缘有零碎的蓝色和银色，以及根部有血色的粉红。  
“当你选择一个配偶时，你会失去这种颜色，真是遗憾，”Sam沉思着说。然后，意识到这可能太粗鲁，很快改口：“不是说金黄色不好，只是这也真的很好。”  
Castiel哼了一声表示同意，转过身来，肩望着Sam，仍然把脸颊搁在肘部。

他说：“从技术上讲，这些翅膀是用来吸引配偶的，所以它们设计得漂亮而令人印象深刻。之后，颜色就不必要了。”他卷起肩膀，展开翅膀，Sam退了一步，给他留出空间。“当然，在当今时代是不需要这样的，但是---”  
Castiel的翅膀展开直达天花板，羽毛闪烁发光，反射着外面夕阳的红光。就在那一瞬间，Sam想象着那些翅膀着火了，燃烧！就像他曾经幻想过Gabriel的燃烧一样，但没有变成灰烬，而是保持了辉煌和明亮。这情景非常生动，Sam屏住呼吸，Castiel用细长的眼睛仔细地注视着他。

他伸出手来对Sam说。“来吧，”把Sam带到他和窗户之间的地板上。  
从这个角度来看，Castiel的翅膀似乎占据了更多的空间，在浓浓的夕阳橙色中充分燃烧，然而，当它们围绕着Sam的肩膀时，仿佛正被锁在午夜的黑暗中，那里唯一的光就是Castiel自己。Sam隐隐约约地感觉到手指在他的脸颊上，当它们沿着他的颧骨触摸，他甚至没有眨眼。  
他所有的目光都集中在Castiel的蓝眼睛上，觉得自己好像被淹死了，一种愉快至极的溺水感让他无法自制。  
“你看见了吗？”Castiel问道，声音低沉而美妙得令人激动。

Sam回答了，再深入这个问题：“你为什么还没有结婚呢？你大概会有5亿次机会了。”  
“我有很多机会，”Castiel坦承道，他把手指伸到Sam的下巴下面，微微仰着脸。“从来都不是正确的。这种承诺需要有正确的感觉。”

“你从来不感到困惑吗？”Sam问。“你不担心哪天因为性欲，后来还是把某人作为朋友会更好？”  
Castiel把头歪向一边，仿佛和错误的人交配，想法是有趣的，但却是不可想象的。他解释说：“天使不会像人类那样感到欲望，只和我们的伴侣在一起才会。”  
他的手指嘲弄着Sam脆弱的下颚，把他勾了过来。“配偶是特别的。对配偶来说，赌注不大，天使可不会迷路。”

Castiel似乎笼罩着他，翅膀紧紧地围绕他的肩膀，羽毛掠过他的肩胛骨。爱抚是如此的亲密，以至于Sam颤抖着，弯下腰来回想着他们最近差点的吻，真希望他当时就吻了，而不是等到现在要继续。  
虽然翅膀给了私人的温暖安慰，但当Sam靠近时，Castiel的眼睛开始狂野，用手指抵着Sam的嘴唇阻止了Sam的前进。  
“Gabriel告诉我，我应该诚实，”Castiel很快地说。“他说，无论多么冒险，都应该大胆地寻找配偶。”Sam抓住Castiel的手，轻轻地吻了吻他的手指，Castiel的目光短暂地低了一下。下一句话是呼气时，惊恐地说：  
“我从没想过要你的欲望如此强烈到可怕。”

 

听到这句话，Sam胸口的迷茫明显减轻了。Sam比以往任何时候都更想过去亲吻他，但是Castiel却不停地说着话-几乎在匆忙中要把一切都说出来，尽管他的注意力在Sam的眼睛和嘴之间来回闪过。在Sam看来，毫无疑问，Castiel能看出他想做什么。  
“我知道你想要我，”Castiel说。他用试探性的手指捧起Sam的脸时，嘴唇抽动不确定的微笑。“从我见到你的那一刻起，我就知道，但你当时也想要Dean。你现在有他了。你应该感到满意，但你不是。你还是想要我。”  
他咬着嘴唇，凝视着Sam的眼睛，仿佛只要他看得够仔细，就能解析出理由。  
“现在......”  
“现在，”Sam说，“今晚是我在这里的最后一晚。我回来是来找Dean，但我要你给我留下的理由。”

 

Castiel指尖上的急迫感立刻消失了，随着表情变软，他的头微微歪了一下，把Sam拉了进来，吻得如此甜蜜，害他忍不住呻吟了一声。这不像Sam曾经有过的任何吻。Castiel的嘴轻轻地动了一下，就像在挑逗那个吻一样，Sam明显地觉得好像有什么东西被灌入了身体。它低沉而温暖地积聚在肚子里，当他吞下它时，拼命地喘气，想把它全部吃掉——他要把Castiel认为该给他的一切都吃掉，直到吃饱为止。  
当Castiel似乎准备退缩-为了呼吸或者更糟（完全后悔而停止彼此传递）。Sam的一只手摸到了他的脸颊，另一只手开始把椅子从他们中间推出来。Sam没有让这个吻保持温柔，更加用力深入，要求更多。把这个吻变成了一种可以感觉到的东西-使它变得更粗糙，留下淤青，更人性化：当他从椅子上摔下来，跌入在Sam的怀里时，Castiel呜咽着。

一旦Sam确信Castiel逃不了，就用双臂搂住他的腰部。他现在有安全感，大把地用手抚摸，按压在Castiel翅膀之间脆弱的皮肤上。  
虽然Sam从来没有真正考虑过Castiel拒绝他的可能性，但某些部分一直在想，是否因此而感到害怕。现在，这种可能性已经完全消失了，被它们嘴巴之间愉快的喘息和周围颤抖的翅膀嗡嗡声扫走了。

他想要和将要的东西是没有尽头的，Sam怀着一种恐惧的快乐意识到，此时此刻，他想得到他想要的，他想对Castiel做的事，和作为回报该做的事，直到他们都因为精疲力竭而被掏空。Castiel在他的头顶上恸哭，从吻中挣脱出来，紧紧地抱着Sam，在他的耳边嘶嘶地说：“是的。”“是的，我想要。”  
Sam转向Castiel想问他是什么意思，结果却寻找他的嘴唇。Castiel像饿坏了而吻，他的牙齿，舌头，嘴唇上闪现出激动，告诉Sam他想知道的一切。每一次呼吸都是更多的信息。Castiel的每一个轻拂都细致到是Sam需要的。

当Sam倾身躺到毛绒地毯上时，Castiel跟着他倾倒，发出热烈的呻吟声，翅膀向两边平展。Sam把双手包到他臀部上，Castiel的身体弯成一条拱形的曲线，渴望得到有力的抚摸。当他把手卷曲合拢，Castiel呻吟着，翅膀抽搐。意识到Cas的索求，那是不可思议的迷乱。当他把Castiel的膝盖抬得更高，摇晃着撞向他，尽所能地亲吻，每一个接触者都像能说话。他所恳求的没有比身体接触更简单了。当他把手指滑到Castiel宽松的长袍下时，留恋于Castiel脖子的曲线。

“交给我，”Sam低声说，尽管他不需要这样。甚至在说这些之前，Castiel就已经抬起膝盖，胳膊肘支撑在Sam的头的两边。  
“就这样，”Sam说着，手夹在两人的身体之间，探入Castiel睡衣底下赤裸的地方。  
“就是这样。”

“你想看我。”当Sam的手在他身体上下抚摸时，Castiel的声音是一种令人着迷的顿挫。手紧紧抓住他的敏感点时，他的睫毛颤动。  
“人类真是-”  
当Sam的另一只手稳定他时，他舔了舔嘴唇，臀部抽搐着。  
“如此惊人的自然反应。我以为我知道，但直到......”  
Cas呻吟了一声，俯身亲吻Sam，低声说：“你真的喜欢这样的我吗？”

 

Sam笑了起来，不假思索地表示多么喜欢看到Castiel这么肆无忌惮，他加快了手的速度，只是为了看着Castiel彻底崩溃。他用他喜欢被摸的方式抚摸他，感觉到皮肤下的回声，深深滑动，爬进了他的骨头里。仿佛Sam不完全在自己的身体里，而是迷失在Castiel那双汹涌的蓝眼睛里。然而，从他们接触到的每一处，都感受到了炽热的暖意。亲密的邀请，诱使身体的欲望昂起，Sam紧紧抓住Castiel的敏感处，让它迸发。

Castiel的一只手梳理着他的头发，轻轻抚摸。然后握住他的手，让他坐回来。他紧紧抓住Sam，拉着他用柔软吻，直到他们平静下来。突然间，Castiel觉得他们在地上真好，Sam满怀期待地哼着歌，高兴地坐起来，把Castiel紧紧地抱在膝上。  
Castiel满脸通红，望着他，分开嘴，睁大眼，说：“留下来陪我吧？”带着谨慎的希望。“让我留着你？”  
Sam摸了摸Castiel的额头。他毫不犹豫地回答：“好的。”毕竟，这正是他想要的。“当然好。”  
刹那间，Castiel的翅膀紧紧地围绕着他们，一道巨大黑色的幕布，把他们和环境隔开了。Castiel惊讶地哭叫了一声，从他的手指上洒了出来，Sam无助地跟着他，没有碰就越过了巅峰。

Sam在余波中心满意足，Castiel紧紧抓住他时，颤抖着，颤抖着，这也是Sam引以为豪的其中一件事。  
但Castiel翅膀的颜色改变并不明显。从翅膀的根部开始，一直延伸到边缘，黑色从羽毛上脱落，留下一片纯净的白，在Sam的眼前，Castiel的翅膀呈现出一种成功结合的闪亮、金色的光泽。  
“哇，”他气喘嘘嘘，真诚地敬畏。  
翅膀很美-比他想象的还要美-随着翅膀紧紧地围绕着，Sam觉得仿佛沐浴在柔和的光线中。随着黑暗而来的隐秘感已经消失了，然而Sam发现他现在只能怀念它们。像这样，翅膀的光亮确保了没有秘密一样。早晨，别人看到它们时，他们就会知道Sam和Castiel今晚发生了什么。

Sam转过头去看Castiel，Cas被塞进他的胳膊里，流露出满足，呼吸像低语在他的脑海中卷曲，听起来非常像Castiel的语气。无声，但Sam却完全明白。  
“我也爱你，”他说着，迅速地用精神力传播这份感情，Sam把Castiel的一只手紧握在胸前。“谢谢你选择了我。”  
Castiel因享乐而懒洋洋，他昏昏欲睡，用鼻子蹭着Sam的下巴。“我也很感激，”他说。“我们选择了彼此，Sam，我永不变心。”

 

END

 

请多给原作送赞，谢谢阅读


End file.
